Love is (not) Blind
by Diamond Bee
Summary: Benarkah cinta itu buta? Atau diperlukan mata yang dapat melihat untuk jatuh cinta? Kenyataannya, Lee Sungmin, nona muda yang tunanetra, menaruh cinta terhadap seorang laki-laki miskin yang baru dikenalnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Segenggam cinta darinya yang terhalang restu orang tua. / KyuMin / GS / AU / #D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: KyuMin **bukan milik saya.**  
Warning: **AU, GS, **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

**Love is (not) Blind**

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan orang tentang kekejaman dunia, bahkan belum pernah dicecap oleh perempuan ini. Hidup di antara kegelapan sejak kecil, membuatnya hanya menikmati kesejukan dari embusan napas angin, dinginnya suasana, dan panas dari teriknya matahari. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pun perempuan ini tetap merasakan indahnya dunia. Meski kadang dia merasa tidak adil dengan apa yang didapat, dia mencoba bersyukur atas nasib yang telah digariskan padanya.

Hidup tanpa kekurangan harta, keluarga yang bahagia, rasanya sudah cukup untuk hidupnya. Dia adalah seorang yang naif, yang tidak bisa membedakan mana orang baik dan mana orang yang jahat. Pun selama ini dia hanya keluar rumah dengan keluarganya saja.

Lee Sungmin, itulah namanya. Nama yang indah untuk gadis yang manis, lucu, cantik, dan tampak nyaris sempurna tanpa kekurangan tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik kesempurnaannya itu, dia hanya gadis buta yang selalu tampil ceria dan baik kepada semua orang.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan menjadi hari paling indah bagi Sungmin, selain sedang menikmati sejuknya angin di taman pertengahan kota dengan ditemani oleh pengawal pribadinya, Sungmin juga bertemu seseorang yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya saat itu juga. Laki-laki baik—menurut Sungmin—yang menemani Sungmin bercengkrama di taman yang lumayan ramai sore itu. Laki-laki itu juga yg membuat Sungmin makin berani berbicara panjang lebar dan menampakkan senyum manis yang sudah lama hilang sejak kematian adiknya.

"_Haahhh~ udara di sini sangat sejuk ya, _Ahjussi_?" Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sapuan angin itu bertanya dengan sangat antusias kepada pengawalnya._

"Ne_, _Agassi_…."_

"Ahjussi_? Apa di luar sana cuaca dan pemandangannya sangat indah?" Kembali Sungmin bertanya kepada sang pengawal. Tapi bukan suara pengawalnya yang Sungmin dengar, melainkan suara laki-laki lain yang mungkin kebetulan lewat di sana._

"Agassi_, apa kau tidak tahu kalau cuaca sedang indah saat ini? Bahkan binatang juga menikmati cuaca hari ini?" serobot kalimat dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenal oleh Sungmin membuat gadis itu diam membisu dan memurungkan wajahnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian pengawal Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sedikit mengabaikan kesopanan._

"_Maaf Tuan, tapi Anda tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Anda tidak tahu apa-apa!" jawab tajam sang pengawal, menyelamatkan Sungmin._

"Gwaenchana Ahjussi_, wajar saja laki-laki ini bertanya seperti itu. Dia tidak mengerti keadaan saya," jawab Sungmin disertai keindahan senyum yang hilang beberapa menit lalu._

"_Maaf Tuan, jangankan melihat cuaca, melihat wajah sendiri saja, saya tak bisa," jawab final Sungmin._

_Dan laki-laki itu sedikit tergagap untuk membalas Sungmin._

"M_-_mwoo_? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat, Nona? Ahh—_mianhae_, Nona," sesal laki-laki itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Tapi, masih bisa dilihat perempuan itu malah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi. Dan sang pengawal hanya diam sambil menatap tajam laki-laki itu._

"Gwaenchana_, aku bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang seperti itu." Senyum manis itu masih setia di wajah cantik perempuan itu._

_Tidak lama setelah itu, si laki-laki, Sungmin dan sang pengawal hanya terdiam, sampai beberapa menit kemudian lelaki tersebut bersuara._

"_Nona, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Dengan berani laki-laki itu mengambil tangan Sungmin dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sungmin yang tersentak kaget hanya diam saja, bahkan dia tidak keberatan ketika laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun itu memegang tangannya._

"_Lee Sungmin _imnida_, salam kenal, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."_

"_Maaf soal perkataanku tadi, Sungmin-_ssi_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa melihat." Entah mengapa bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak mau melepaskan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya itu._

"_Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Bibir itu tetap bertahan dengan senyum manis yang bahkan tidak bisa dilunturkan dengan mudah, tapi dengan sekejap senyum itu hilang setelah sang pengawal yang sejak tadi diam itu berdeham mengingatkan._

"_Jangan terlalu sopan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku mungkin saja lebih tua darimu," kekeh Sungmin seraya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Kau tidak terlihat sebagai gadis yang sudah dewasa, Sungmin-_ssi_. Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya seraya memandang wajah Sungmin lekat._

"_Aku berumur 24 tahun. Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"_

Seketika mulutku menganga lebar mendengar perkataannya kali ini, bahkan wajahnya masih seperti anak bayi atau lebih tepatnya anak SMA kelas 1.

"_Benarkah? Umurku 21 tahun, _Noo_-_na_," ujar Kyuhyun kikuk seraya terpatah-patah memanggil dengan sebutan _noona_._

"_Apa aku boleh memanggilmu _noona_?" Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk panggilan itu, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya._

"_Boleh Kyu, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku." Sungmin yang sulit bergaul dengan orang baru bahkan kali ini bisa dengan mudah bercengkrama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya 30 menit yang lalu._

"_Tapi sungguh, wajahmu bahkan tidak menunjukkan usia yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, _Noona_. Kau merawatnya dengan baik, bahkan masih seperti kulit bayi," kagum Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Tapi obrolan itu harus terhenti lantaran terganggu oleh seruan dari pengawal Sungmin, yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sungmin yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil._

"_Nona, sudah waktunya pulang. Hari semakin sore, Tuan Besar juga pasti khawatir dengan Nona," sergah pengawal tambun itu._

"Arraseo_, _Ahjussi_—ahh, Kyuhyun-_ah_ semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti. Aku sering ke taman ini di jam-jam seperti tadi. Lain kali kita mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, Kyuhyun-_ah_," pamit Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tongkatnya dan pengawal di sampingnya._

Kyuhyun, lelaki itu, yang diketahui bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, merupakan laki-laki sederhana, berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin. Dia hanya lelaki miskin dari desa yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Seoul dengan bantuan beasiswa yang sangat dimanfaatkan olehnya. Hidup pas-pasan membuatnya juga bertekad untuk kuliah diselingi dengan kerja _part time_, uangnya ditabung untuk kehidupan masa depannya nanti, atau mungkin untuk dia berikan kepada orang tuanya di kampung.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sungmin sengaja menuju taman itu lagi, tentu dengan pengawalnya. Katakan saja Sungmin berharap _namja_ baik yang bernama Kyuhyun itu datang sore ini. Sambil menunggu _namja_ itu datang, Sungmin berdiam diri sambil menyanyi. Alunan suara merdu itu seakan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan masuk dan menghayati ke dalam lagu. Tanpa diduga oleh Sungmin, _namja_ yang diharapkan sedari tadi tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Woahh … suaramu merdu dan indah sekali, Sungmin-_ah_." Tepuk tangan Kyuhyun mengalun dengan indah di pendengaran Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membalas pujian itu dengan semburat malu dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang kemari," aku Sungmin dengan jujur.

"Kau menungguku, Min?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Kyu. Aku … aku hanya menikmati udara segar di sini." Kegugupan Sungmin membuat kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun semakin naik. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ahhh … _Ahjussi_ bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap memohon pada pengawal Sungmin. Melihat gelagat sang pengawal yang akan menolak permintaannya, Kyuhyun segera menyela dengan cepat. "Tenang saja _Ahjussi_, aku tidak akan menculik putri muda ini," gurau Kyuhyun menenangkan sang pengawal.

Pria tambun berpakaian formal itu hanya mengangguk sekilas."Jaga tuan putri saya, Tuan," ungkap sang pengawal sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Bahkan aku tak berniat sedikit pun menculik tuan putri ini," goda Kyuhyun sembari mengamati sang pengawal yang beranjak ke tempat di mana mobil Sungmin diparkirkan. Hingga dia mengembalikan atensinya kepada makhluk elok di sebelahnya.

"Min, kau melamun dari tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati, setengah bingung karena melihat tatapan kosong dari wajah Sungmin. Yang ditanya bahkan belum menunjukkan gelagat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sungmin pelan, dan benar saja gadis itu langsung kaget dan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ahh … _ne_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? Apa ada masalah?" Kyuhyun berujar khawatir.

_Apa sebegitu terlihatkah? Entahlah…._

"Tidak ada, Kyu … jadi lupakan saja," ujar Sungmin disertai dengan senyum manis yang kini kembali terulas di bibir penuhnya.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan, Min?" tawar Kyuhyun beserta harapan besarnya, meski Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya nanti.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakku pergi, Kyu?" bibir _plum_ itu membuka dengan sendirinya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Tentu saja, Min," mantap Kyuhyun dan membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri, kemudian mengandengnya berjalan.

Sebelum itu Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada pengawal Sungmin. Sudah tentu pengawal bertubuh tambun itu akan ikut serta, bedanya Sungmin naik sepeda Kyuhyun sedangkan pengawalnya naik mobil pribadi Sungmin. Setelah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun bersepeda dengan membonceng Sungmin, akhirnya mereka sampai di Sungai Han.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Sungai Han, sungai lebar yang melintasi kota Seoul sekaligus sungai yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah pada malam hari lantaran sorotan lampu warna-warni. Dan lagi, dengan adanya semacam air terjun buatan yang diatur memiliki berbagai macam gerak air semakin membuat Sungai Han terlihat kian memesona. Seperti saat ini, mereka tiba ketika langit mulai gelap, menikmati suasana Sungai Han meski tidak bersama kekasihnya, tetapi mereka tetap merasa bahagia.

_Kini kami duduk di sekitar Sungai Han, mungkin hanya aku yang menikmati semua ini karena Sungmin hanya diam dengan sesekali menghirup kesejukan angin senja sejak 30 menit yang lalu._

"Kyu…," _lirih Sungmin sambil mencari-cari tanganku untuk dipegangnya._

"Iya, Min? Ada apa?" _pandangku tepat di mata indahnya kali ini, bahkan mata itu lebih indah dari biasanya._

"Apa di luar sangat indah, Kyu? Apa banyak yang bergandengan tangan, tertawa lepas, atau ada keindahan lainnya?"

_Seketika tubuhku menegang, mungkin Sungmin juga merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyergapku. Aku terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa kali ini. Seolah-olah jika aku mengatakan keindahan, seperti ada yang akan tersinggung dengan apa yang aku utarakan nanti._

"Hn," _gumamku._

_Aku terlalu tidak enak hati untuk mengungkapkan keelokan di sini, sebab Sungmin saja tidak bisa menikmati keindahan ini. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, namun tak tahu mengapa aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya._

"Kyu?" _Lagi-lagi suara lirih itu memanggilku lembut, tapi kali ini suaranya sangat berbeda, lebih tendengar seperti suara yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan._

"Iya _Noona_, ada apa?" _Kutatap wajah sayunya, baru kali ini aku melihat raut mukanya yang tampak pilu._

"Bawa aku kabur, Kyu…."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya baru publish di sini. Review, kritik, dan saran ditunggu. Terima kasih :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KyuMin **bukan milik saya.**  
Warning: **AU, GS, **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

**Love is (not) Blind**

.

.

"Bawa aku kabur, Kyu…."

Saat itu juga tenggorokanku terasa kering, antara kaget dan bingung. Atas dasar apa Sungmin ingin kabur. Bukankah hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan dan kebahagiaan.

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara, Min? Kau bahkan baru mengenalku kemarin tapi sudah mau meminta kabur denganku…." Ku tatap wajah sayunya, perlahan Sungmin mengigit bibirnya gelisah, ku lihat dalam matanya yang penuh dengan kebingungan tetapi juga ada rasa keinginan yag lebih di sana.

"Aku bingung, Kyu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa meminta itu padamu, tapi keadaan memaksaku. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan iming-iming donor mata."

Seketika jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Benarkah yang ku dengar baru saja? Dijodohkan? Iming-iming donor mata? Seperti ada perasaan yang tidak rela saat Sungmin mengucapakan perjodohan, aku bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari kemarin tapi hatiku terasa sudah terpatri untuknya.

"Kenapa harus dijodohkan? Bukannya _Noona_ adalah orang kaya yang bisa mencari donor mata dengan mudah, uang _Noona_ pasti juga banyak," ucapku dengan nada sedikit kesal—yah, sedikit—ingat cuma sedikit.

"Orang tuaku memang kaya, Kyu. Tapi, entah bagaimana _appa_-ku selalu gagal dalam mencari donor, dan teman _appa_ ini bisa menemukan donor mata untukku, tapi aku dipaksa untuk menikah dengan anaknya sebagai imbalannya."

Entah sejak kapan mata bening itu sudah dihuni oleh air yang siap menetes kapan saja. Perlahan ku dekap tubuh mungilnya, tubuhnya bergetar, menangis tersedu-sedu. Seandainya bisa aku juga mau untuk mendonorkan mataku, tapi aku masih kuliah dan nanti harus bekerja untuk mencari uang.

"Ssttt … berhenti menangis, Min, bajuku semakin basah." Dia tersenyum di sela tangisnya, tangannya juga mencubit jail area pinggangku karena perkataanku tadi.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam, langit juga bertambah hitam pekat dengan cahaya bulan yang sempurna bulatnya. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan sepeda kayuhku dan mobil Sungmin yang setia mengikuti kami sedari tadi. Dengan perut yang belum terisi dari sore kami mampir sebentar di kedai pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu mahal untuk orang sepertiku.

"Kita mampir sebentar untuk makan _noona_, _Ahjussi_."

Kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai memudahkan kita untuk mendapatkan makanan dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu lama 3 porsi _tteokbokki_ dan 3 minuman hangat telah tersaji menggugah selera di depan kami.

Kami makan dalam diam, hanya denting alat makan saja yang terdengar sampai suara Sungmin mulai terdengar,

"Wahhh, ini masakan terlezat yang pernah aku makan, aku baru pertama kali makan ini. Iya kan, _Ahjussi_," kekeh Sungmin di sela-sela makannya, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat balon kesukaannya membuat Kyuhyun, Shin _ahjussi_, dan pemilik kedai tertawa.

"Benarkah kau baru makan makanan ini, Min? Sangat mengejutkan."

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk-angguk lucu seraya mengecapkan mulutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Nanti aku akan membawamu ke sini lagi, jangan khawatir, kau bisa makan sepuasmu," janji Kyuhyun yang dibalas tatapan heran Shin _ahjussi_.

"Kau akan susah membawa _agassi_ keluar, Anak Muda. Tuan tidak akan sering-sering memperbolehkan _agassi_ terlalu banyak di luar."

Sudah pasti Kyuhyun terheran akan apa yang dikatakan Shin _ahjussi_. Mengapa tidak boleh terlalu banyak berjalan-jalan di luar, apakah _appa_ Sungmin tidak pernah muda? Dasar konglomerat aneh.

"Susah sekali mendekati Nona Muda ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun segera membayar, tapi ditahan oleh Shin _ahjussi_ yang akan menggantikannya membayar semua. Namun pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan orang. Dengan sedikit rayuan akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat membayar ini dengan uang hasil gaji paruh waktunya, dan setelah ini Kyuhyun harus lebih bersemangat lagi untuk bekerja.

Kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti sampai di depan kedai _tteokbokki_, dengan alasan sudah malam dan tuan akan marah. Akhirnya Sungmin mau diajak pulang oleh sopirnya, dan Kyuhyun berbelok arah menuju kontrakannya.

Sesampainya Sungmin di rumah, dia langsung menuju _appa_-nya dengan dibantu pengawal Shin. Dan lagi wajah berseri-seri tak pernah hilang dari wajah Sungmin, bermanja-manja dengan _appa_-nya. Sang _appa_ hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah laku putrinya yang begitu ceria.

"Apakah ada yang _appa_ lewatkan hari ini?"

"Hmm, banyak yang _A__ppa_ lewatkan, hari ini Minnie bersenang-senang dengan pangeran tampan."

Appa Sungmin terheran-heran dengan anak putrinya yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Pangeran tampan?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar, "Dia baik _Appa_, Minnie suka. Dia mau berteman dengan Minnie tanpa ada apa-apa."

Sungmin memeluk _appa_-nya dengan erat dan mulai berceloteh riang tentang pangerannya. Dan setelah selesai dengan ceritanya, Sungmin berpamitan untuk ke kamarnya, tidur dengan mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tidak terasa sudah lima bulan lebih Sungmin menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kyuhyun. Saling mencintai tapi tidak diungkapkan karena mereka pikir biarkan berjalan dengan perlahan. Mereka juga percaya kalau memang jodoh pasti akan bersama tanpa harus melewati masa pacaran.

Hari ini Sungmin berniat membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah. Kyuhyun sendiri menyanggupi setelah selesai dengan kerja paruh waktunya. Kaya materi tak menjamin seseorang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diharapkannya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang selama ini acap kali merasa kesepian, padahal harapannya begitu sederhana.

Sekian bulan mengenal Sungmin, ia tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu lebih sering hanya ditemani oleh para pekerja di kediamannya, lantaran kedua orang tuanya banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Itulah sebabnya ia tak kuasa menolak saat Sungmin mengundangnya untuk berkunjung, terlebih _yeoja_ yang lebih berumur darinya itu lagi-lagi ditinggalkan orang tuanya ke luar negeri.

Sore hari itu Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di taman biasa mereka bertemu selama ini, dengan pakaian rapi dan tas yang setia di pundak Kyuhyun. Selama menunggu Sungmin datang, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dan melanjutkan tugas laporan akhir kuliahnya. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Kyuhyun akan lulus dari universitasnya.

Setelah satu jam Kyuhyun menunggu, akhirnya Sungmin datang juga dengan pengawal pribadinya.

"_Noona_." Kyuhyun berdiri seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memeluk _noona_ tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun tergelak pelan mendapati Sungmin membalas pelukannya dengan malu-malu.

Keduanya lantas tak banyak bercengkerama karena Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun ke arah mobilnya diparkirkan. Kyuhyun menurut saja dan membiarkan Sungmin membimbingnya. Meskipun Sungmin sedikit lama menemukan mobilnya kembali, namun Kyuhyun menikmati setiap kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin, sehingga ia tak berniat mengusik usaha Sungmin. Ia justru turut ke mana pun Sungmin menariknya sembari memandangi wajah ayu _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu _Noona_ dapat bermain piano, selain bisa bernyanyi dengan begitu merdu," puji Kyuhyun tulus selepas Sungmin memperdengarkan alunan musik klasik dari _grand piano_ putih di kediaman Lee.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu takjub meskipun tak ia tunjukkan secara gamblang. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa ruangan tempatnya kini berada lebih luas daripada tempat tinggalnya, hingga dentingan dari piano terdengar menggema. Pun ia terkagum akan kemampuan Sungmin, yang demikian lincah menarikan jemari lentiknya pada tuts hitam putih, tanpa terhalang oleh kekurangannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengundang seseorang guna memperdengarkan permainan pianonya. Tentu bukan pujian yang ia harapkan, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain piano untuk orang lain. Dan kalaupun Kyuhyun memujinya, ia menganggapnya sebagai bonus.

"Minnie."

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang tak asing itu, namun bukan milik Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia tampak berdiri dengan terburu sehingga tak sengaja pianonya tertutup dengan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Pun bangku pianonya yang juga diduduki Kyuhyun menciptakan derit ketika ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah suara tadi berasal.

"_A_-_Appa_…."

Sesaat Kyuhyun terkejut, dapat dilihat dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka begitu mendengar cicitan Sungmin. Ia turut berdiri dan segera membungkukkan badannya begitu tahu siapa pria yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut.

"K-kalian sudah pulang—sejak kapan?"

"Sambutan macam apa itu, Minnie? _Appa_ dan _umma_ sengaja pulang lebih cepat karena tak ingin meninggalkanmu lebih lama."

Ayah Sungmin belum mengalihkan tatapannya yang penuh selidik dari sosok pemuda yang berdiri di dekat putri semata wayangnya. Sementara yang mendapatkan tatapan itu terus berusaha untuk tak terlihat gentar.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk update yang molor****. ****Masih suasana lebaran kan ya, mohon maaf lahir batin, dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya; **kyuxmine, Guest, dewi. k. tubagus, eL. Voldysh, PaboGirl, Guess, partner

**Review, kritik, dan saran**** selalu**** ditunggu. Terima kasih :D**


End file.
